


What I Wanted and Needed

by IAmHoussem17



Series: How Lams Got Together [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Boys In Love, Canon Era, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay John Laurens, Historical Inaccuracy, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmHoussem17/pseuds/IAmHoussem17
Summary: First, a letter. Now to say it outloud and hope no heartbreak occurs. Thankfully, it doesn't.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: How Lams Got Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729303
Kudos: 29





	What I Wanted and Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome back. Yes, yes I know, I have been gone for way too long. I'm not gonna bore you guys with excuses so let's cut to the chase.  
> This is my first Hamilton fanfiction ever. I've been obsessing over the musical lately so I decided to write this. Without further ado, let's get in.

Alexander Hamilton was thinking about John Laurens again.

John was an optimistic, upbeat, lighthearted if a bit snarky, brash and hotheaded young man with poofy hair and a freckled face.

Alexander walked over to the window and reflected on his magical surroundings. He had always loved beautiful New York City with its pleasant, serene parks. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel at ease.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the small figure of John Laurens.

Alexander gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a gleeful, ambitious coffee drinker with a noticeable peach fuzz and captivating eyes. His friends saw him as a charming, caring determinator. Once, he had even aided a helpless, mistreated woman.

But not even a passionate and brilliant person who had once aided a helpless, mistreated woman was prepared for what John had in store today.

The sky rained dogs and cats, making Alexander anxious. Alexander grabbed a letter that had been put on a table nearby; he massaged it with his fingers, rereading the words written down on it.

As Alexander stepped outside and John came closer, he could see the shy smile on his face.

John gazed with unspoken affection. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I hope you can return my feelings."

Alexander looked back, even more stressed and still holding the letter. "John, I know," he replied.

They looked at each other with feelings of longing, like they're trying to say "I missed you" to the other with their minds. The two were both eyeing that letter like their lives depended on it. Which was true, in a way.

Alexander's wonderful eyes kept jumping back and forth between the top and the bottom of the paper.

Dear Alexander,

With love, J. Laurens

That end and all the words before it told Alexander everything. Everything he wanted to hear. The confession, the revelation.

Aexander regarded John's poofy hair and freckled face. "I feel the same way!" revealed Alexander with a delighted grin. John looked pleased, his emotions blushing like a live tomato.

He took that as his cue.

Then he came inside for a nice glass of coffee.

John had one thought throughout. "I'm satisfied".

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed! I know Lams is a very popular ship in the community so I wrote about it for my first fic. Hopefully, I'm gonna be writing more often. Really the only reason why I wasn't publishing anything is because my PC is not working and writing on your phone is a nightmare but I'll try and think of a way to do this. So, don't forget to fav and review this story and fav and follow me too, thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
